This invention relates to a novel predecorated, sound absorptive tack board particularly adapted for use in a partition wall system involving hanging wall panels on horizontal channels mounted in the wall framework.
A partition wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,448 in which wall panels are hung on horizontal channels, using a pair of metal clips. One of these clips is a plate with panel piercing tangs to the back side of a gypsum board panel. The other clip is slidingly received in the center portion of the plate and is hung over the edge of the horizontal channel, pulling the gypsum board panel tightly against the wall framework. The gypsum board, panels used in constructing this wall are usually of the predecorated type, having a vinyl or fabric facing adhered to the front face of a paper covered gypsum board.
Architects, in designing buildings, often have need for sound absorbing materials and for bulletin boards of the tack board type. Accordingly a need existed for a panel suitable for use in the partition wall system of U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,448 which had sound absorbing characteristics and also for a panel which had the characteristics of a tack board.